Squidface
Squidface is the only known name of a mind flayer pirate who led a reign of terror, bloodshed and abductions from a hidden shipwreck in the Silver Sea. History and Personality Although the majority of Squidface's past remains shrouded in mystery, accounts from Jazid, Hobbes, Salazar and Vardis Vaden shed some light on the illithid's life. Squidface's arrogance was famous even among the illithids, and he loathed Geth (for his obedience and sense of duty) and Dulshoon (for his own arrogance and superior abilities). As such, Squidface did not operate well with other psions, preferring instead more mundane associates, particularly pirates. He would often recruit outcasts (especially those with untapped potential) in the hopes that they might prove to be powerful combatants to assist in his plans. Indeed, the capture of accomplished heroes and adventurers seems to have occupied much of the final years of Squidface's life, as he enlisted the aid of the pirates of the Silver Sea in forming a large arena on the Island of Kathrak. The arena was run by the pirate Jacob Hobbes, since Squidface did not spend much time on the island itself, instead sailing the Resting Sea and the Silver Sea looking for worthy opposition to abduct for the arena. Skills and Powers Squidface commanded quite a large degree of influence over the islands of the Silver Sea, from the pirates who followed him to his enormous nautiloid, the Drowned Dragon. When forced into melee combat, Squidface used his powerful psionic abilities to incapacitate his opposition before blinking behind casters and eliminating them with his two swords. His escape plan was a final attempt to shift into an alternate plane (most often the astral plane, where his nautiloid would draw little attention) where he might plan his revenge. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn first heard about the mind flayer Squidface from Jazid at Laisha's feast in Rosewood Hall. Jazid gave them information pertaining to Squidface's representative, Vardis Vaden, who was meeting a corrupt dwarf called Nash to retrieve several crates of starglass. Azuk, Renagen, Keldin and Lia interrupted this meeting, capturing both Vaden and Nash and confiscating the starglass. While sailing from the ancient dwarven tomb in the Frostbone Isles, the Bloodsworn ran afoul of Squidface's vessel, the Drowned Dragon. Fearing capture, enslavement and the horror of probing tentacles, they made good use of their Rod of Dramatic Escapes, arriving in the city of Greyhold, Anvar. Outside of the Valley of Ogres, the Bloodsworn met a mercenary named Salazar Stormwrack who had suffered defeat and lost many companions to the mind flayer, and together they discovered that the disappearance of adventurers near the valley was in fact being performed by the Oni Kamatu on behalf of Hobbes, who operated the arena for Squidface. Sensing that he might confront his old enemy, Salazar joined the Bloodsworn. Telvanen enlisted the aid of the party to rescue his associate Lucky Lares from the arena, which they did after a little investigation, as well as pick up a new ally, the halfling Mirage. On their return to the island (to both retrieve a minotaur and to punish Hobbes) they found Sahuagin besieging Kathrak and the arena fighters missing. While exploring the nearby isles, Azuk and Vardis Vaden were both transformed into statues by the gaze of a medusa upon the isle of Shendric. Salazar, Keldin and Mirage traveled to Lareen alone, where they learned from mysterious fey that Squidface often made solo journeys to the little island of Ob. Salazar, Keldin and Mirage confronted the illithid pirate upon Ob, intent on punishing him for his villainy and rescuing the pit fighters. Despite Keldin's incapacitation and Mirage's near uselessness against psionics, Salazar struck a mighty blow just as Squidface prepared his escape. The illithid was decapitated, and with his death the Drowned Dragon vanished, leaving the enslaved pit fighters scrambling for the shores of Ob. Legacy Squidface's overall plan with his captives, his association with Oobastis, and his reason for bringing the pit fighters to Ob are still entirely unkown to the Bloodsworn. Though the illithid himself is dead, his psionic shark animal companion lives on somewhere in the murky waters near Ob. Princess Carasheena of the sahuagin has promised the Bloodsworn that she will investigate the matter of the mind flayer's plan as well as she is able with the assistance of her court sage, the Drowning Pilgrim. Category:Mind Flayers Category:Pirates of the Silver Sea Category:Dead